Sakura: Kuncup yang Merekah
by chezahana-chan
Summary: Cinta dan persahabatan mengubah dirinya. Ia yang dulu hanya dilindungi, kini bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Terinspirasi dari chapter 632. Special for Haruno Sakura and SasuSaku. Review?


_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Haruno Sakura._

_Shit!_

_Dia menyebalkan._

_Sangat menyebalkan._

_Benar-benar menyebalkan._

_Dia gadis yang..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura: Kuncup yang Merekah**

**Inspired by Naruto chapter 632**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KITA BERHASIL!"

Selesai.

Semua berakhir. Madara dan anak buahnya mati. Perang pun usai. Tim 7 sudah kembali berkumpul seperti dulu. Lengkap.

Bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, semua ini terasa seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Berada di sini, di medan perang ini bersama kedua rekan setimnya adalah hal yang tak disangkanya akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia bahagia. Hari itu ia begitu bahagia. Ada Naruto. Ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum sumringah bersama kedua rekannya. Tak lupa, Kakashi hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Merangkul ketiga anak didiknya. Ah, ini hari yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Dulu ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil berusia 12 tahun yang tak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang selalu dilindungi oleh guru dan teman-temannya. Bahkan, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat pertama kali ia berbicara dengan Sasuke dan anak lelaki itu memukul telak hatinya dengan sebuah kata _'Menyebalkan.' _Ucapannya membuat ia tersadar. Membuatnya bangkit, membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia lemah. Bahwa ia hanya menyusahkan kedua temannya. Bahwa ia tak bisa apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya ia menyesali segalanya.

Sakura masih sangat ingat ketika Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan airmata yang tak henti menetes dari matanya. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa diam menyaksikan kepergian lelaki yang dicintainya. Sekali lagi ia merasa lemah. Ia tak berdaya di hadapan lelaki itu. Beberapa waktu ia terpuruk. Ia masih terlalu sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke pergi untuk waktu yang ia sendiri tak tau sampai kapan. Ia takut Sasuke terluka.

Lalu Naruto membangkitkan semangatnya. Ia belajar dan berlatih demi satu tujuan. Demi melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Ia tidak ingin gagal lagi. Kali ini, ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Ia harus bisa. Dan ia membuktikannya di Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Sakura._

_Gadis itu memang sangat menyebalkan. _

_Dan selamanya akan selalu menyebalkan._

_Tetapi... _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kita pulang!" seru Naruto yang sudah berada di baris depan memimpin teman-temannya. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum tipis. Sementara gadis di sampingnya tengah menatap tajam dirinya. Sasuke menyadari itu namun mengabaikannya.

"Aku ingin bicara," ucap Sakura setengah berbisik. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. Mata hijau Sakura yang biasanya teduh, menenangkan, kini seperti sebuah pisau yang hendak menusuk Sasuke. Lelaki itu terdiam dengan tatapan datar, tak mempedulikan raut wajah Sakura. Namun ia tetap tak beranjak dari sana meskipun teman-temannya sudah kembali ke desa.

Kakashi, Naruto, maupun Tsunade membiarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Sakura._

_Dia gadis yang naif, kekanakan._

_Namun, dia berubah._

_Dia, dewasa dengan caranya sendiri._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ ._ **

_**BUAGH **_

"Ukh..." Lelaki berparas tampan itu hanya meringis menahan serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan rekan setimnya itu. Ia tau Sakura kuat. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah merasakan pukulan Sakura yang begitu hebatnya ini. _"Apa dia monster?" _batin Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya.

Gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan tanda di dahinya itu mendekati Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk di hamparan tanah bekas medan perang itu. Ekspresinya tak berubah. Masih sangat horor bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke tak bisa melawan. Hanya saja, ia tak sanggup untuk melawan. Barangkali ia memang pantas mendapatkan ini dari gadis itu.

Sasuke masih ingat semua yang ia lakukan pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia tau dulu ia sangat brengsek. Bahkan terakhir bertemu dengan gadis itu pun, ia hampir membunuhnya. Sasuke sangat sadar bahwa ia pantas menerima pukulan Sakura atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya, _Uchiha Sasuke?_" tanya Sakura datar. Ia membungkukkan badannya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Hanya saja ekspresi kesakitan nampak jelas di wajahnya. Sementara Sakura menatapnya dingin.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan puas sebelum menyiksaku lebih dari ini. Bukan begitu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan nada sinis. Tatapannya tajam. Sakura sedikit tersentak. Ia mundur selangkah. Entah mengapa kata-kata Sasuke membuat emosinya memuncak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Bersiap melayangkan pukulan ke wajah tampan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu.

**_Buagh_ **

"Itu untuk Naruto!"

**_Buagh_ **

"Itu untuk Konoha!"

_**Buagh**_

"Itu untuk... untuk..." Napas Sakura memburu. Ia terengah. Sementara Sasuke tersungkur. Ia tak habis pikir akan mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari gadis itu.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

_Tes _

_Tes_

_Tes _

Darah menetes begitu saja dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Rasanya perih. Begitupun dengan perutnya, tulangnya. Rasanya seluruh badannya ingin remuk. Bisa dibayangkan, ia bahkan belum istirahat sejak perang selesai. Luka-lukanya belum pulih. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan amukan dari Sakura. Kalau tau begini, Sasuke akan membalas serangan Sakura. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia sudah tidak bisa melawan. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

Sakura masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia juga mulai mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Perlahan ia mendekati Sasuke dan menatap lelaki yang masih saja terbatuk itu. Iris matanya nampak begitu sedih. Dadanya terasa nyeri melihat Sasuke. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan orang yang hampir membunuhnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura langsung berusaha bangkit. Wajahnya babak belur. Namun ekspresinya tetap khas seorang Uchiha. Sakura terdiam. Namun akhirnya ia kembali mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Ditatapnya kedua onyx yang kerap kali menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama. Tatapan Sasuke yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Itu hukuman untukmu," kata Sakura pelan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Namun hanya sebentar. Karena detik berikutnya,

"Kau hanya seorang penjahat, pengkhianat, kriminal. Kau seharusnya mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini. Kau seharusnya..." Sakura berusaha menstabilkan napasnya. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Sakura menarik baju Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat. Onyx itu terkejut. "Kau seharusnya... tidak pergi."

Suara Sakura saat itu terdengar begitu lirih, nyaris berbisik. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura seraya menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu. Gadis itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Helai rambutnya pun mulai menutupi wajahnya. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mengusap punggung Sakura, lalu memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Sakura._

_Namanya Haruno Sakura ketika pertama kali aku mengenalnya._

_Ia bagaikan kuncup yang rapuh. _

_Namun waktu membangkitkan semangatnya._

_Hingga ia tumbuh menjadi bunga yang kuat,_

_yang tak akan layu dan gugur meski angin menerpanya._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Pamulang, 31 Mei 2013**

**.**

Bingung mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, gue girang banget sama chapter 632 kemaren. Soalnya Sasuke keliatan ganteeeeeeng banget. Hahahaha

Tapi bukan itu juga sih. Gegara SasuSaku juga. Chemistry nya itu lho kek di movie 1. Cuma gatau juga ya, ini bisa aja cuma perasaan gue doang. :D

Sebenernya fanfic ini ga nyambung juga sama chapter kemaren. Cuma pas baca chapter itu gue langsung kepikiran fic ini. Tapi kayaknya karakter SasuSaku nya OOC banget. Hehe. Maklumilah, amatiran. :D

Terakhir...

Review? ^^


End file.
